Saint Seiya: A Bright Future
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: The last Holly War had ended with the victory of Athena and her Saints promissing a long lasting peace. Now can everything be rebuild, but with adventures, friends and newly awakening love can no one say that the comming days will be anything, but boring.
1. Prologue

A/N: Well, it happened again. Everything is in a whirlwind around me while I try to find a job, need to continue my fics and also to translate my novel "_**La Carneval Noire**_" into English in the hope that my cousin can find in America a publisher for it. It would be good if someone accept it and publish the story, but only the future will tell if I succeed or not. So, enough of my rambling, I will try to get some of my older fics done sometime when I get an idea how to get them going, but till then, here is something from my new annoying obsessions well the first story of a trilogy. It is really dangerous for me to start reading anything…

* * *

I. Prologue

It had been won, the Holly War of the 20th century had finally ended, but like by every great victory was the way to it pawed by blood, tears and sacrifice. Through they bravery to travel into a slightly alternate past, filled with betrayal, were Athena, Shun and Ikki happy to see Seiya up and ready for anything, but there was a surprise, it seemed that Marin had found her brother, who was taken from her to become an angel. To say that Artemis was not pleased with Callisto would be an understatement, but she had given her another chance after making her apologize to Athena and Seiya. Asgard sent they congratulation to the Sanctuary and a promise to exchange cultures, knowledge and to help out one-another in they time of need.

It was some months later that Athena was called to the Olymphos where she stayed for over a whole month, after her return she revealed that Poseidon had decided to help out in the full rebuilding of the Sanctuary and if the saints should really need it would he send aid, but he doubted that there would be to many problems seeing how this was the last Holly War. The Bronze Saints didn't fully understand till Saori told them that Hades had retuned from the dead and agreed to leave them alone under the condition that Demeter lets her daughter return to his side each year for the months of autumn and winter. It took a lot of convincing to get this deal done, seeing how Demeter never truly understood her daughter's love for Hades, but in the end had she given in. The saints were a bit sceptical about the whole deal and peace thing, well Seiya felt both doubt and happiness seeing how in the 18th century he had been a friend to the God, and Shun was only happy for Hades. The Andromeda saint had never told it to anyone, but he had been sure that when he was possessed by Hades, that he felt something deep down inside the God's soul, he had felt kindness, caring and also grief. He was sure that deep down the God of the Underworld was a good person, just like Saori-san and he had proven it a month later…

It was already deep in the night when lights like falling stars fell down upon the sanctuary, landing in front of Athena's statue. Jumping from they beds Athena and her five closest protectors run up the stairs. They eyes had run over with tears, hearts expanded with the greatest joy one could feel as they reached the top of the stone stairs, then there in front of the statue laying, as if only sleeping were the bodies of the twelve fallen Gold Saints and the Pope, they chest heaving with they even breaths.

They were alive again!

Calling the others to help were all thirteen men brought into a big chamber and laid down to sleep with Saori, Seiya, Ikki, Shiryu and Hyoga staying at they side while Shun left for a short while to check on Milo's pet scorpions. Upon reaching the large terrarium he spotted a note laying atop of it addressed to him. Picking it up he began to read it, but not before trying to trace the sender's cosmo, but there was nothing.

_Dear Shun, _

_I hope that you like my little work and are happy. I rarely tend to show kindness towards humans, but it seems that my last to incarnations, meaning you and Alone have had some type of influence on me. I find myself not being able to see you sad and knowing how much your master and the other Gold Saints meant to you have I decided to return them to life. They all got a good amount of life span added to they original time, similar to yours, but you should have already guessed this. Orpheus is also sending his greetings to the Sanctuary, happy to be together with his love, Alone's soul is also here in Elysium, Kagaho was only all to happy to keep one eye on him seeing that souls don't age. _

_Persephone has mentioned that she would like meeting you one day. She might go for a visit in the gardens beside the Virgo temple sometime; you will know when she comes. I wish you and your friends well Shun and hope that you will maintain the kindness in your heart, for you seem to have the power to reach the hearts of the Gods. I almost forgot, Pandora is sending her love to you and your brother; she truly regards the both of you as her younger siblings. _

_Sincerely _

_Hades, Lord of the Underworld _

"Thank you" – was the only thing Shun could say, his tears making it hard to see.

It seemed as if now everything would be fine for them all no matter what dangers may come in the future.

_To be continued…_


	2. The awakening

A/N: so, finally got around to start the new chapter and beside that, back then I made this also for the Black Cat category under the title "Wedding Bells and Sweet Chaos". Basically it is a One-Shot collection in which two characters are trying to get married, but anything can happen if a certain sentence falls _"And if anyone knows something why this marriage should not happen…"_. In short, you mention a pairing to me and I let them have a wedding though I can't guarantee that they will make it till the sealing kiss, if no one requests then I will come up with a pairing. Look over the Black Cat fic anyone goes as long as they appeared somewhere in Saint Seiya either the mangas or the animes.

* * *

II. The awakening

The news of the return of the deceased Gold Saints and the Pope spread like a wildfire over the Sanctuary and the little village close to it. Many people sent flowers and they best wishes for the resurrected men and they waking from they slumber. Athena had told her saints that she suspected that it was Hypnos the God of Sleep who had put them in this state so that they cosmos could regenerate from the shock of being dead and lying for some time in the icy waters of lake Cocytos. This of course confused the others seeing how most of they still had a hard time to believe that they once enemies would act this kind after signing the peace contract, but then Shun showed them the letter and they needed to settle with this.

It was already a week since the big surprise and Shiryu went away with Hyoga to pick up Shunrei who come all the way from China to be there when Dohko awakens from his slumber. Seiya went with Athena down to the village to visit his sister Seika who decided to take over the shop of her adoptive father and Ikki was dragged away by Marin to help her in the training demonstration for the young trainees. This of course meant that Shun was left alone with the task to watch the sleeping figures of they comrades, but he was not bothered by the task, he loved being useful to others. So here was he now sitting in the window of the large temple while reading a book in Sanskrit, he was sure that when Shaka is well enough that they will continue his language lessons and he wanted to be ready for those, even though he seemed to have a talent to pick up on foregain languages. It was not long after he finished with the second chapter that the rustling of sheets and soft groans hit his ears, looking over to the beds he spotted Camus who was sitting up carefully in his bed, looking slightly disoriented about his surroundings. Putting the book down Shun hurried to the Aquarius's side, a large smile on his lips as the man noticed him.

"Shun…what happened? This is not the Underworld." his tone was raspy, but that was no surprise seeing that he hadn't used his voice for some time now so he accepted the glass of water without any protest.

"You were all brought back to life by Hades, you could say as a little bonus to the piece treaty we now have with both Meikai and Atlantis." Shun explained to the shocked redhead who had an unbelieving expression on his face.

"And you believe that?" Camus asked as he looked around the room, noting the resting forms of his comrades and that of the Pope, he could be no other person then him, but he was not sure only Athena, Dohko, Mu and Saga knew the real face of Pope Shion, well the later because he murdered him. They were all really here and not suffering for all eternity, but it might have been better then to feel the hostility with what the other saints will look at him, no matter how worried Hyoga looked at him when they met for the last time, what they did was unforgivable.

"Yes I do Camus" Shun answered without hesitation "I trust this because I had the chance to look at Hades's soul, for I was his host in the Holly War of the 20th century." he knew that his words and revelation shocked the Saint, but he hated deceiving others. "Also, Shion had told us what you had planned together and no one is mad at you, in fact if you look over at that large flower forest they are all sent by the people who wished for you all to wake up from your healing slumber in which Hypnos has put you."

"This is all still hard to believe."

"You should still do that Camus, my student speaks the truth and this time is your new life not bound to twelve hours like the last time." both men looked at the sound of the new voice into the other direction.

"Master/Shaka!" they both exclaimed as the blonde man opened his blue eyes to look at them from his meditative position.

"I was actually awake since three days, but I have travelled back to the Underworld to find out why we were alive again and had a conversation with Hades who is currently back to using his original body. You really seem to have a large effect on the people around you Shun." at this Shun blushed, his master rarely praised others, but then he noticed that the man was standing up and heading for the door.

"Master, where are you going?" Shun asked the blonde who stopped beside the last bed and carefully picked up the body laying in it, holding it bridal stile as he looked back at the two people watching him.

"I only make sure that the Pope doesn't get sent back to the Underworld when his little lamb awakens." Shaka replied while looking down in amusement at the sleeping figure who was now frowning slightly at the sound of the old nickname. "We will be in my temple so you don't need to worry about him." and with that was he already out of the door.

It took both Shun and Camus a few minutes to register what the Virgo had said, but when it did both of them paled. Camus immediately turned to Shun, his eyes pleading him to say that the Temple of the Maiden was already repaired, but the other only shook his head in the negative making the ice saint glump. Shaka will not be pleased if he finds out that the hole which he had in the ceiling of his temple would be the least of the damage done to it seeing that it didn't even had a ceiling anymore or walls for that matter. So climbing out of the bed with some help from the Andromeda Saint hurried both men after the Virgo to stop him, but it was already too late. They found Shaka standing in front of the remains of his temple, eyes wide open, body stiff, but at least he still held Mu firmly in his arms and had not let the Aries fall as he took in the pile of rocks and ash which used to be his temple. It took him nearly five whole minutes to start moving again.

"Would someone please explain to me why my temple is currently nonexistent?" his voice was calm, but both men could see the figure of a Maiden on her white horse looking at them disapprovingly.

"Uh…the others were not all to glad that you died… well Mu tried to reason with Aiolia, but you know his stubbornness and then Milo also come and things got a bit out of control." Camus tried to explain, he felt somewhat scarred right now.

" At least on of you had some sense in them." was Shaka's dry reply as he made his way over the ruins to the Aries temple, he had at the moment no energy to listen to panicked explaining.

Camus watched the blonde go, flinching whenever a little of the rumble fell aside, he would never let any of them forget this now that was for sure and he didn't even know that they nearly used a double form of the forbidden technique inside his temple. He was sure that if Shaka would know that then he would be currently having a chat in the First Hell while waiting for the messenger to get to Hades and ask him to send him back. He really didn't wish for that to happen.

"Camus, we should go back now the others will hopefully be awake soon and Hyoga, Shiryu and Shunrei should be soon also here and Ikki's sparring match with Marin also ends in one hour. Seiya and Athena-sama will be also back later on." Suggested Shun and he helped the redhead up the stairs who nodded smiling, happy that he will soon see his beloved student again.

They were already halfway through to the Pisces temple when suddenly a loud, familiar voice hit they ears as it screamed in both utter horror and anger.

_**WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU USED GALAXIAN EXPLOSION WHILE CLINGING TO THE ENEMY?!**_

"I think Saga may have woken the others already." Shun said sweatdropping.

"I'm not sure, Milo can be one hell of a heavy sleeper if he wants to be." replied Camus as they continued they way upstairs, well he will soon find out how the others will react to the fact that they are now at peace with Hades and Poseidon.

_To be continued…_

* * *

A/N: ok before anyone comes with "you got Camus's hair colour wrong" I have decided that he looks better with his original hair colour which Kuramada had given him.


	3. Deal with it

A/N: so everyone here is the third chapter featuring how everyone reacts to be alive again and a little visit from an unexpected guest which leads to the start of a friendship or maybe more one day…

* * *

III. Deal with it

It seemed as if Camus had been right then upon entering the Pope's palace they had found all they priorly sleeping comrades awake with the exception of the still slumbering Scorpio Saint who had pulled the covers over his head to block out the bothersome noise, namely Saga screaming at Kanon. There was little way to stop the older Gemini seeing how the others were also slightly disoriented and Shion was poking around under the beds and looking into the closets while searching for Mu. This meant that Shun needed to sadly use drastic measures, in other words burn his cosmos as if he would be in trouble… well it worked seeing how Ikki's arrival as he nearly broke down the door got everyone to turn into his direction.

An hour later was Athena back with Seiya and also the last of they party made it back though at that time they still couldn't get to the discussion about the peace treaty because everyone was a bit busy after they Goddess welcomed them back.

Namely were both Shion and Kiki hugging a blushing Mu while the Pope was at the same time glaring at a certain Virgo saint whom he had found with his arms AROUND HIS LITTLE LAMB! Only he had seen that scene because right after hearing from Camus where he could find his student and WHO he was with had the former Aries Saint all but dashed out of his home like a mad man and made his way to the first temple, completely forgetting that he could teleport, Dohko found it only all to funny and hurried after him to see the show. It always amused him how Shion saw Shaka as a bad influence for Mu while in the past when they were children was it always the later man seeking out the former to spend time with him. Said Libra was also hugging his student and adopted daughter, he had already finished with Seiya who was still trying to breath normally again while Saori only giggled at the sight.

Camus had shared a brief hug with Hyoga and both were talking about the young saint's progress in his powers while Milo only shook his head at his best friend's social awkwardness, this was at least better then the troublesome thoughts the Greek felt. Firstly he was somewhat sore that the others had accepted Saga again in they midst even after knowing what he did and Athena had forbidden him in a hushed voice to use his needle on him like he did with Kanon. This of course frustrated him and he knew that it was not because he had lied to them, deceived his family and caused the death of some of they group, but because he had murdered the Pope and dared to impersonate him. This of course brought also a thrilling and joyous feeling with it for the man, because he was now able to see the older man without his helmet. He had long since admitted to himself that he had fallen in love with the Pope even without knowing how he looked. As a child had he thought that this was because of thankfulness to finally have a place he could call home, as a teenager was he sure that these feelings were a mix of curiosity and a harmless crush, but still these feelings had helped him to fight the curse with which all Scorpio Saints needed to deal… they burning heart. Sure, in the first months after he got his cloth needed Camus to come to him to cool him down, this was also the time they friendship really started. Then later on managed Milo to focus the flames on strong feelings like his love for the Sanctuary, Athena, his friends and mostly for Pope Shion. When he had found out that the man he had loved was since long dead and one of they own did it was he devasted and angry that someone had committed such a treachery. At least had Saga withdrawn himself from them most of the time as he played his little act so Milo could not make a fool of himself while trying to gain the attention of the wrong man. Maybe this whole resurrection thing would finally give him the bravery to try making his interest better know, he usually had no problems with being what others call extremely blunt, but at the moment was it hard to think with all the crying that was going on not all to far from him.

Poor Aiolos was having a difficult time to calm down the two crying people hugging him and nealy crushing his ribcage in the process. One of them his little brother who had launched himself at him while telling him about how proud he was to be his younger brother and how much he had missed him. The other crying person currently hanging on the Sagittarius was the Capricorn Saint. Shura had thrown himself right after Aiolia at him, pleading for forgiveness that he had dared to doubt him and not trying to find out the truth before taking part in his murderer. Aiolos looked helplessly over at Aldebaran for help, but the Taurus Saint only gestured to him that it would settle eventually and that he should just enjoy being back by his family.

At the same time was Aphrodite having a little conversation with the young Andromeda saint about whom the Pisces had found out had taken care of his gardens while he was gone. It had made the blue haired man glad when he looked out of the window that his temple was still surrounded by his beloved flowers. Unlike the other Pisces Saints before him was Aphrodite not willing to sacrifice the new friends he had found here in the Sanctuary and found it actually pretty idiotic and somewhat pathetic from his foregoers to accept the eternal solitute and loneliness even under all the people surrounding them. You could ask any of the older maids, scribes, cooks or guards and they could all tell you the amusing story of a little boy not older then five calling the Pope an idiot if he thinks that only because he will be a walking poison holder that he would give up the warmth of as much as a hug. This was the ground why Aphrodite had only received his cloth at nine instead of seven like most of his comrades. He had spent the extra two years to train his cosmos so that it creates automatically a type of little barrier under his skin and that it burns out the poison from his blood should he get injured. With this could he freely let people near him without the constant fear of the former Pisces Saints that he would end up poisoning his comrades. Deathmask watched his friend from the sidelines while leaning against a large column beside Ikki who held his gaze unwavering on his little brother, the Cancer was really curious how someone will ever manage to get a date with the emerald haired saint and feel safe to try as much as to hold his hand with an overprotective and temperamental phoenix hovering over them.

At the same time somewhat farther back had Saga continued his little triad, well after apologizing to Athena, Shion and Aiolos. He could not believe that his little brother would do such an incredulously foolish thing right when he finally returned home where he belonged. The memorey made him still feel strange, to stand inside the Gamini temple, his younger brother donned in his old Gold Cloth and defending both the temple and Athena from him as the Gemini Saint. Kanon on the other hand was trying to block his brother's voice out, he knew that it was a foolish thing to do what he did, but at the same time had he not all to many options going on.

Suddenly all conversations stopped when a for most familiar cosmos brushed against they senses making most of the present men tense up while the younger ones mentally cursed. Could this visit have not waited till they told them that they are now trying to get along. As all gazes fixated on the entrance had Athena stepped also closer ignoring the protest forming on the lips of her Gold Saints, she was not worried about the nearing presence, only curious about what made him come here. Soon the sound of steps could be heard and a figure emerged in the door, donned in the surplice of the Wyvern, his golden eyes sweeping over the glaring saints as he shook his head before bowing respectfully in front of the woman standing now in front of him.

"Athena-sama, it seems as if your saints have recovered nicely." He said feeling the gazes of the Gold Saints on him, but while some were hostile there was one of intense curiosity, but he did not make any attempts to find out from whom it come from.

"Yes, thanks to the quick and excelent care they received after being resurrected. Please send my thank you to those whom took part in it." Athena replied ignoring the shocked gazes she received.

"I will do as you wish Athena-sama."

"Is there an errand you need to take care of to have come here Rhadamanthys?" continued Saori wishing to know what Hades wanted.

"That is true, though at the moment I'm here on an errand for both Hades-sama and Poseidon-sama." now this surprised everyone. "Firstly then that of what my Lord wishes, he firstly wanted to know the situation of your saints seeing that we had the opportunity to have the Virgo in our midst for the course of the past three days" at this some of the others looked over at Shaka who only nodded in confirmation "secondly Hades-sama wishes for you to come to the Underworld in two weeks from now on, you can take as many of your guardians with you as you wish if this should make them feel safer about your condition." said Rhadamanthys looking up so that everyone could see the dark circles under his eyes and the slight twitching of his body.

"I understand, the Elysion fields need to be restored to they old beauty. I will come not only for that, but to also inform him that you all should let your bodies rest for a while to recover from your own shock of dying then something sadly tells me that since Hades, the twin Gods and the spectres were resurrected had neither of you rested." at Athena's words glanced everyone to Shaka seeing how the Judge didn't say a word, the blonde only nodded.

"The whole Underworld had been destroyed when Hades fell, this means that they are at the moment not only repairing Meikai, but also try to repair the damage done to the archives down there and to recover the dead souls which have all escaped from there when they prisons were no more." at this most of the saints flinched, namely those who had a glimpse at the archives Shaka was talking about or the large number of deceased souls which may have gotten out.

"Yes, it is better not to go into the First Hell if you don't wish to be run over by someone running around with books, scrolls or stone plates, one of Minos's predecessors had a strange humour regarding that they should archivate on what was popular at that time. It is also good to avoid Thanatos-sama who needs to hunt down the souls." At this all bronzes flinched, it was not healthy for you if the God of Death was angry with you. "We will rest after everything is at least somewhat settled, we spectres can hold out some hard things." Rhadamanthys replied grinning while a few Gold Saints looked guilty that they had been resting since brought back while others had no such luxury. "I will need to return soon, my subordinates are probably waiting for me, but there is something I need to get done for Poseidon-sama who come by today for a short visit." and with that walked the blonde up to the door and picked up something, looking closer could everyone see that it was a pandora's box which suddenly started moving and something gold-bronzen jumped out of it at full speed.

It was so fast that no one could really make out what it was till they heard a shocked yelp form Kanon. Turning into the younger Gemini's direction all eyes went wide as they fell on the armour he was wearing… the Sea-Dragon Scale! Kanon looked completely bewildered at the Wyvern while Saga flinched at the sight of the scale and then glared at the man who had brought that painful reminder of the past with him and to make things worse was also the one who made his little brother commit suicide! He knew that the twitching come from a slight nerve damage which occurs if you are hit by a strong Galaxian Explosion, thee damage heals after three or four days of intensive rest which the Judge had no time for since brought back to life.

"Wha…what!?" Kanon didn't understand anything why had Poseidon-sama brought his old scale to Hades and… was the Sea-Dragon scale actually purring in contentment?

"Poseidon-sama said that if you should decide one day to return to Atlantis then you are free to take up your old role as one of his generals, it seems that the Sea-Dragon would not accept anyone other as its possessor if they are not you." was Rhad's only comment before turning back to Athena. "I will be taking my leave then to inform my Lord about your decision." he said while turning to leave, but he had only walked down a bit of the stairs when Kanon, much to Saga's protest hurried after him.

"Now, that everyone knows that we have now peace with both Meikai and Atlantis, would I wish to be enlightened about what _exactly_ happened to my temple." Shaka stated and seven saints immediately went pale.

* * *

At the same time managed Kanon to catch up with Rhadamanthys who looked at the azure haired male with a raised eyebrow. He really had no clue why his once opponent had followed him out here.

"Mind if I walk with you for a bit?" that question was also unexpected, but the Britt still found himself nodding. They walked for a while in silence, but after passing the Leo temple could Kanon not hold out anymore. "Are, are you sure that you will be alright?" he asked worriedly and Rhad noticed him looking at his slightly twitching hand.

"If I survived having my heart set aflame from the former Scorpio Saint in Atlantis and after that having some of Hades-sama's blood transferred to me then I will get also over this." he found himself reassuring the saint.

"The nerve damage will fully go away after three or four days intensive resting." Kanon said as the other nodded in understanding, he was sure that Valentine, Syllphid, Gordon and Queen will make it sure that he will get that rest after they are done with the restorations. "Also Rhadamanthys… thank you."

"For what?" he knew that this was not regards the delivery of the scale, but he didn't remember anything for what the other could thank him and the tone he said it with indicated that these two words were only meant for him.

"For seeing me as myself" was Kanon's only reply as he turned around to walk back up the stairs to save Saga from his doom, a little smile on his lips while Rhadamanthys only stared after him blinking.

_To be continued… _


	4. Restoration

A/N: the fourth chapter has arrived giving a glimpse into the Underworld…

* * *

IV. Restoration

Being brought back to life had always its ups and downs, on the upside you are back under the living and may have a chance to set a few things you did wrong right or had the wrong approach to them, though the downsides were the worst here. Hades knew that the Underworld was destroyed and he dreaded to see the full damage while Hypnos was busy trying to calm his angrily muttering older brother. At least was Hera with Apollo in the room the whole time when as Zeus had brought them back and they had insisted to take care of the sleeping Gods. When his annoying brother left after he woke up had he hugged his sister in thankfulness and he even hugged his nephew who looked a bit surprised, not having often had such contact with his uncle. The idea about making a peace treaty with the Sanctuary had made him scowl only slightly seeing how he, even if never stating it outright, had always admired the Saints for they strong loyalty for they Goddess, this was rare in these times. He had grudgily agreed when finally noticing the grin on Hera's red painted lips, she had been sitting on his bed through the whole conversation, when asking why she grinned with earnest curiosity. His lovely sister had this expression only then if she had done or could do something which would either annoy Zeus or one of they two sisters with whom she had since the Age of Myths a strained relationship. Actually the dark-blonde haired goddess felt the most content when being near either him or the God of the Sea, she even maintained to still call them 'Des' and 'Sei' the nicknames she gave them when they were young and inside they father's stomach while they still were allowed to refer to her as 'Era', she had dropped calling Demeter 'Dem' and Hestia "Tia' since they had they on and off affairs with the nymphomaniac-cheating-prat. If possible Hera's grin had only widened which made the other seven Gods in the room stare at her when she declared that every treaty had they cost so that all parties would agree, Athena was agreeable because it would mean that her remaining saints would be unharmed, Poseidon who had taken over his old host again went with it because he would get his generals and people back so that they could return to Atlantis which he decided to leave in Bluegraad so she had decided what Hade's payment should be. No one was sure what she meant till they heard a bloodcurdling scream of "_NO!" _combined with an excited _"Finally!" _ had they a pretty guess and the Queen of Gods found herself again embraced by her brother who had in all these millennia been so often her support when she could not hold it out to be frequently cheated on.

The signing went smoothly and the eight Gods made they way back home, the sight that greeted them was disheartening and Hades immediately set his work into motion and brought his spectres back to life. They were all slightly disoriented, but were glad to see they Lord again, but shocked at the sight of they home while concentrating on them had beside Persephone no one noticed Hypnos gaze softening by the sight of the woman with long glossy black hair standing in front of the three Judges. The auburn haired Goddess clad in a green tunic with flowers in her waist long hair and a green-blue ribbon around her slender arms smiled in understanding before her soft brown eyes fell on the silver haired God, saddening a bit as old memories come back to her.

After getting the full list of the damage and a bit of relief that some things like the VIIIth Prison were only partly damaged and the archives even though a mess and full with rumble and fallen over selves they could still be repaired and resorted and there was no need to rewrite something. This was a good thing seeing that they set to work right after getting back to life and had no time to rest out the cause of they deaths, this meant that Valentine, Syllphid, Queen and Gordon would every time flinch when they saw Rhadamanthys's body twitch from the nerve damage, Minos was always helped by either Rune or Byako seeing how he still saw large bright points because he had walked into the throne room when the Gold Saints had called forth the light of the sun. That was not healthy for your eyes, though no one complained they just did they jobs resting only when Persephone-sama ordered them to do so, at least for five minutes before they collapse and need to be resurrected again.

* * *

It was already a month since Hades and his people were resurrected again and the repairs and restorations were progressing nicely, though Thanatos had still a problem with being the only one who could fetch the dead souls and was thus in a worse mode then usual so it was good if no one neared him. There was also the problem that some souls which had escaped had already taken possession of unborn children in they mother's wombs so was there also a debate with Olymphos if they should be gathered again or not seeing that this would mean that the mother would loose the child. The answer was that as long as it was a good soul then it could stay though those of murderers and false priests/popes should be taken back. Minos had argued that the sexual predators should be also on the top of that list about who gets the second chance to start they life anew. When Persephone had asked her husband why the Judge was so agitated he explained that his mother and sister were once victims of a gang attack and that he had witnessed it when he was eight. She had nodded at this sadly, unfortunately was forced intimacy something which often occurred in the midst of the divine, this was why she loved Hades so much, he had never done anything to her when she said no to him and always asked her permission when they were together as to make up the whole kidnapping accident. Not that in retrospect it hadn't be fun to be suddenly snatched up and pulled into a chariot, she was later on even allowed to drive it herself.

It was late in the night when Persephone had woken up, rubbing the sleep from her brown eyes had she noticed that the bed was devoid from the second body which had laid beside her. Crawling out from under the warm covers, she had argued for a whole our till she managed to send all spectres and servants to bed, seven pretty stubborn gods included. Really one would think that making the God of Sleep and the four Dream Gods go to bed to be an easy task! Grabbing her cloak from the closet in which she held a few items for the six months she was allowed back here and at the moment was she here to get "_again used to the underworld"_. She certainly loved her aunt Hera, she was the only female family member with whom she felt she could talk to about anything, her mother and aunt Hestia were out of question, Athena was sweet, but she didn't wish bothering her seeing how at that time was she on war with the man she wished to talk about with her, Artemis could not understand, but might one day when she falls in love, but Persephone was not sure when this would be seeing her stubbornness to hold one her wow to be a virgin. Shaking her head at the memories followed the Goddess the trail of familiar cosmos, even though it was summer the nights in the last part of Meikai could still be chilly, but that was ok, it could give lovers a nice excuse to cuddle with oneanother. And really who would complain about that? Reaching the gates of the palest had she noticed the trail leading out into the snow, she was starting to have a guess where her wayward husband had gone of to and she was determined to follow him.

Hades wasn't sure since how long he had stood here in font of the large lake of ice cold water, in it the souls of all whom had in they loyalty to a God raised they own hands against another divinity. He slightly smiled at the irony how in all those Holly Wars his spectres and Athena's saints had fought against oneanother with the later party not even knowing that spectres and saints are one and the same in both life and death. Suddenly soft arms wrapped themselves around his chest from behind as a soft frame rested against his back a warm cosmos like the first sunrays in spring mixed with his.

"Shouldn't you be following your own command and rest?" he asked her, loving the playful giggle filling his ears. He had missed his lovely queen whom was taken form him because a certain person had whined to Zeus, and probably did a few other pressuring things on which he didn't need to dwell, that he should not let Persephone return here.

"I will, but only when you join me in bed husband dearest." Persephone replied cheekily while stepping beside the Lord of the Underworld, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Why would you come here in the night?"

"You remember how I told you about my last vessel?" he asked her and she nodded as she allowed him to pull a few unruly strains of auburn hair behind her right ear, caressing her skin in the process to make sure that she was really there and not a figment of his imagination.

"Of course I remember, he sounds like such a sweet an lovable young man, really worthy to be under _her _protection and I truly can't wait to meet him sometime." she replied smiling, but then her eyes become sad. "In what I had heard not only from you, but a few others even they personalities and loving kindness sounds the same. It must have hurt him when they met in Elysion."

Hades could only nod sadly to her words, he himself had also seen the similarities between Shun and _her_, it had brought back painful memories which he could at least guard from the young saint no matter how short his possession was. He knew that if Shun had even seen one of his memories then he would have gone through immense pain when they fought in Elysion and even at that time had he not wished harm to the young saint. He knew how truly painful those memories were and he was still plagued by immense guilt that he had just allowed Hermes to drag _her _away. The arms returned as Persephone pressed her body against her lover's, she had found the whole decision unfair and cruel, but aunt Hera had pulled her aside before she could storm up to her father and scream at him and let her cry in her lap while stroking her hair as her own tears fell about the unjust her husband was committing.

"He had no right to do it…" she whispered bitterly as her tears threatened to start falling again.

"I know, but Zeus always ignores such things." he whispered back to her, holding her close to comfort the young woman. Zeus had most of the time only eyes and ears for things which are good for him with no regards to the feelings of others around him, may they be mortal or divine. Sighing he held one of his hands out and fourteen little lights appeared in his palm, each floating into one of the bodies.

"You are retuning them back to life?" Persephone asked softly as she watched the disappearing little lights and how they started to slowly restore the decomposed souls, but it would take till the morn to do so.

"Yes, these are the souls of the deceased Gold Saints of this century as that of the Pope, I know how they loss had saddened Shun and this might make it clearer that we now have peace." Hades explained when pale rose coloured lips found his.

"That is a wonderful idea." his queen exclaimed, her sadness forgotten.

"I will have the spectres take care of them when they souls are fully restored and let them return tomorrow night with a little letter to Shun that he knows what happened." Hades said.

"A lovely idea, but you should also include others in the letter." Persephone said to her confused husband, while here had she made friendship with Pandora and had found out that the woman had declared herself the older sister of Shun and his older brother the Phoenix saint. She found this of course adorable and was sure that Pandora would be happy to be included in the letter to her little brother.

* * *

It was now four days since the saints and pope were sent back into the world of living and Athena sending her gratefulness for the deed when there was suddenly a golden light inside the throne room and a man dressed in a golden armour and matching hair appeared stating that he would like to stay a few days to be updated on things. Persephone found the shocked gazes of the spectres and her husband's annoyed muttering pretty amusing and really she always wanted to meet some of her sister's saints and talk with them, but never truly had the chance with her mother being scornful that a Goddess would feel so connected with humans, she had only rolled her eyes at this and nearly said hypocrite out-loud seeing that she was the harvest goddess and this in her option meant to have a strong connection to humans. They visitor stayed for about three days before departing back to the side of his comrades, but just when he left had Poseidon appeared holding a scale box and having a request for them to fulfil in the Sanctuary…

_To be continued…_


End file.
